Frosty Sun
by Anti-Carly
Summary: A Jack Frost story featuring my character Sundrop. Jack is being punished and the two are to stay together in an abandon house outside of town. Sundrop is suppose to melt his heart but she loves to play pranks on him. Sparks will fly. Revised/Edited!
1. Cold Pranks

**Hi everyone I want to make my own interpretation on a Jack Frost romance series. I have my own fictional character her name is Sundrop who is the daughter of Mother Nature and Father time. She paints the sunrises and sunsets. Her features are long golden red hair, sparkling light orange skin, sunset short kind of dress with sparkles throughout, matching colored wings that are like the sun rays, matching colored vines down her legs rapping around her feet, matching lip and eye shadow color and eye color. I hope you will enjoy this story!**

At the council meeting in Santa's workshop, a meeting has come to decide a punishment for Jack Frost who froze the entire North Pole right in time for Christmas. It took a year to catch him because he was hiding in the Himalayas with the yeti. Mother Nature**,** "Jack Frost you've been accused of nearly stopping Christmas yet again!" Jack, "Now let me-" Mother Nature, "No! No excuse for causing trouble in the North Pole time after time after time!" Father Time, "Time again and time again, and time again-" Mother Nature, "Dear thank you I think we get it." Father Time retorted, "Sorry just keeping it real here." Scott cut in, "Now what should the punishment be this time, I mean how many times are we sentencing him to hard labor before he learns." Jack Frost, "Might I answer that, Never!" Now the whole council is in an argument frustrated with Jack. Easter Bunny shouted, "You made it snow so hard during Easter one time it got canceled!" Tooth Fairy agreed, "I agree you have been no good to any of us, except you can't do much with teeth, but still!" Mother Nature shouted, "ENOUGH! Jack Frost you need to leave the room for a moment so I can have a chat with the Council and my Daughter." Jack Frost baffled, said, "Your daughter?"

Then as on cue a golden ray of light streamed in blinding everyone and there appeared Sundrop the painter of sunsets and rises. Sundrop, "You rang mother?" Mother Nature, "Yes darling, Jack get out!" Jack protested, "Wait here-!" Mother Nature screamed, "Out!" Jack backed down commenting, "Fine, fine, just chill!" He closes the door behind him but eves dropping. MotherNature resumed, "Now Sunny do you remember that you asked to be part of the council meetings?" Sundrop, "Yes will I? Wait does it involve ice brains over there?" From behind the door you can here Jack shout, "I can still hear!" Mother Nature, "Jack, get your ear away from the damn door!" Jack remarked, "Whatever!" Mother Nature, "Yes Sundrop if you can change Jack Frost's mind and heart of holidays and from staying out of severe trouble you can be among the other spirits." Sundrop argued, "But that's near to impossible!"

Jack barges in saying, "I agree there is no way for a little fairy like her can change a cold hearted spirit such as myself." Sundrop, "Little fairy!" Mother Nature demanded, "Didn't I tell you to wait outside?" Jack questioned mockingly, "Now do I ever listen to reason?" Sundrop, "Surely you're not going to make me do this mom?" Mother Nature, "Sorry but you're the last hope." Scott cut in again, "Might I cut in but were will they stay for this task?" Mother Nature acknowledged, "Good question, any ideas?" Cupid, "How about Mount Olympia?" Mother Nature, "No the Gods up there fight way too much." Easter Bunny suggested, "How about Easter Island?" Mother Nature answered, "No it's too much of a tourist spot." Scott mused, "I got it! Just a half a mile from the village here there is an abandon building were the older Santa Clauses must have lived in, it's perfect!" Mother Nature, "Great, so we shall have a poll, all who are for the idea of Jack Frost and Sundrop to stay together for a year to change Frost's heart?" Both shouted, "A year!" Everyone but Sundrop and Frost raised their hands. Mother Nature, "All opposed?" Sundrop and Frost raise there hands in frustration.

Tooth Fairy exclaimed, "Wait Sand Man is asleep again." Mother Nature shouted, "Sand Man!" She bangs her mallet. Sand Man startled, screamed, "What!" Mother Nature, "Are you for or against Frost and Sundrop to stay together for a year to defrost his heart?" Sand Man, "Oh yes I'm for it, sorry Sunny." MotherNature, "So it's settled, Frost and Sundrop shall stay together in the old Factory for one year." She bangs her mallet. Sundrop, "But mother! Dad!" Father Time spoke up, "This is for Frost's own good and it may teach you a lesson too, besides you two seem to already agree on things." They look at each other then looked away. Mother Nature, "You shall be off to the building for where you will be staying."

_Poof in a flash of glitter Frost and Sundrop are gone and they appear outside to walk to the building outside of town._

Sundrop, "Unbelievable! I have to baby sit an overgrown icicle! Just great!" As she kicks the snow. Jack reasoned, "Hey I'm not thrilled about this either but we should set our differences aside and become friends and try and melt my heart." They both start to laugh hysterically. Sundrop, "Wow you had me going there for a minute, Uggh! This is an impossible task!" Jack, "Yeah well, are we going to stand out here or are we going to check out that house?" Sundrop challenged, "Fine I'll race ya." Jack questioned, "What?" Sundrop retorted, "You heard me, unless you're afraid to lose to a girl." Jack shouted, "You're on!" Sundrop, "Ok, ready, setty, and run like hell cause ya can't catch up to me!" They take off but Sundrop is using her wings and is way ahead. Jack, "Hey, cheater!"

He comes to a forest area and Sundrop is nowhere to be seen. Jack asked aloud, "Sundrop? Ok where did you go?" Then a snowball hits him square in the face. Sundrop is seen from behind a tree cackling hard. She breathlessly said in between laughs, "Ha! Wow that should be a new fashion statement for you! La Snoweye! Haha!" Then Jack turns blue and throws an ice shard at her but misses and hits the tree. Sundrop, "Oh crap." She starts to dash to the house, because she didn't want her wings being clipped by his shards, while dodging the ice shards flinging past her. Jack screamed, "Get back here!" Sundrop reaches the door to the building, tantalizing him, and barely misses that incoming shard that pounded the old ragged door. Sundrop is about to close the door but jack blasts through and the force knocks Sundrop on the ground and Jack pins her down. Jack triumphantly shouted, "Got ya!" But then they stare into each other's eyes and their faces are coming closer and closer until they're right on the verge of kissing until, Sundrop shouted, "Sike!" She knocks him off and jumps up. Sundrop, "Now did you actually think I'd let you kiss me?" Jack starts to turn blue once again. Sundrop, "Oh calm down ya cool head." She takes a good look at the room she's in for the first time and notices bleak rundown rugs on old wooden flooring, brick walls that have faded, a fire place with wood but no starters and two comfy looking chairs in the middle.

Sundrop thought aloud, "It's cold in here and there is firewood but no fire starters." Jack mocked, "I want to see you break your back trying to make a fire because I'm certainly not going to do it. I'm fine with the cold crisp air." Sundrop shot back, "I'll just use the sun." Jack, "What sun! There are clouds as thick as these brick walls here, there's no way you can-", Sundrop lifts her arms, spreading apart the clouds and a ray of sunlight comes in and targets the firewood in the fire place and it sets a blaze. Sundrop smartly complained, "Wow, you know, you are right I'm exhausted from that work, I need to sit down." She sits down in the near by chairs and says, "Jack would you be a lamb and fetch me some hot tea with a lemon and low sugar, thanks that'll be great." Jack protested, "No! I don't have to do anything for you, get it yourself!" Sundrop getting up comments, "Oh and if you don't I will put you in a cage outside buried in snow!" Jack challenged, "Try me!" She raises her arms up and the door bursts open with a ray of golden sunlight blinding Jack. She pushes him into a cage that appeared as if made by the suns rays and locks it while snow piles down upon it. Sundrop questioned to herself aloud, "Wow would ya look at that, the door is left wide open, now how did that happen?" Jack, "Don't you dare-!" Slam! The door is shut closed.

Sundrop gets her tea and snuggles down near the fire in a chair; she gets a sudden feeling about Jack escaping some how. Over come by curiosity, she opens the door a sliver and sees that the cage is open and Jack is gone. Sundrop bewildered shouted, "What!" She takes a step forward, Jack appears behind her and laughs, "Well I hope you'll enjoy spending the night in the cold!" He slams the door and Sundrop pounds and shout, "Jack you frosty idiot, let me in!" Giving up she walks into the forest and digs up the snow finding ground under a tree and falls asleep.

She awakes to the beautiful sunrise. She gets up stretches, flutters her wings and starts to dance in the snow and jumps in the air, flying and whirling under the sunrise. Warming under her sunshine as she goes along. She was too busy to notice that Jack was watching her. Jack, "Sundrop?" Sundrop shrieked, "Eek!" She falls into the snow and more piles on from the tree above. Jack questions a little more concerned, "Sundrop?" As he steps forward, Sundrop quickly shoots up from the snow shouting, "I'm alright!" But jack saw something wasn't quite right with her skin, it was a pale almost bluish color instead of the orange glittery tone it contained. Jack asked, "Sundrop are you ok you look as if you've got frostbite?" Sundrop, "really how can you tell-" and she faints.

Jack, "Sundrop!" He scoops her up in his arms and rushes her back into the house and lays her on the soft chair and sees she is barley breathing. Jack, "Oh no! Sundrop! Wake up, you'll get me in huge trouble missy!" His stomach is tightening in fear of the though of what Mother Nature and Father Time would do to him if that happened. Sundrop starts to laugh, commenting, "You haha! You should've seen you're face! HAHAH! Man that's priceless." Wiping away a tear. Jack, "But how did-" Sundrop, "I'm immortal and when the sun strikes me I heal completely, duh!" Jack, "Why do you put me through so much stress?" As he turns blue. Sundrop, "Cool off, go take a shower or something." Jack stomps upstairs angrily mumbling something foul as he goes upstairs. Sundrop waits til he's well upstairs and gets in the shower. She goes to the window puts her hand out in the sunlight and waits ten minutes. She then goes outside to the water generator and puts her hand upon it warming it up. She then runs back inside knowing all too well that his cold shower is going to be interrupted and waits at the bottom of the stairs putting her ear out. Then you hear a scream and Sundrop motions and whispers a success and quickly grabs a book off the little bookcase near the stair well and sits down "reading" it. As he comes down the stairs she couldn't help but laugh behind the book and she looks up to see him colored purple for he is turning blue which is mixing from the red burn. Sundrop comments, "Ya know what they say! Once you go purple you never go back!" Jack: "I've had it!" He lunges toward her knocking her against the wall and she looks up to see him coming towards her, freezing the ground with his every step.

_To be continued!_


	2. Her maid

Then blinded by frustration and anger Jack threw an ice shard at Sundrop slicing her cheek showing red/orange blood drip down. Sundrop quickly flew out the nearest window flying in the cold air. She turned her head back to see Jack peering out the window and she said, "Ha! Catch me now ya-" BAM! She hit a tree and fell into the deep 3-foot snow. Jack walked outside to see where Sundrop had fallen, but couldn't find her.

He said, "Sundrop get out of the snow, don't play games with me." An eerie silence filled the air and no movement is in sight. Then a hand breaks through the snow and Jack ran over to help dig her out. She said, "I can get out myself thank you very much! No help need be acquired from you!" He said, "I didn't mean to-". She said, "No I don't care about your damn apology, you need to lighten up a bit, you freaking psycho path you!" She ran into the house and knelt near the fireplace to warm up, not bothering to wait in the sun to heal her wound, but to show it off to Jack as a reminder to him to see what he has down as if punishing a 4 year old, because that was what he was to her at the moment.

Jack came in finding Sundrop deep in thought in a chair close to the fireplace. He approached her and said, "I'm truly sorry I really didn't mean it, you just aggravate me!" No reply from her. He sat down to the chair across from her and said, "Do you need help with that wound?" She said, "Ha! That's funny coming from you, don't you dare come within a foot near me!" He said, "Again I am sorry, really I am!" She said, "Well guess I can't stay mad at you forever, wait you got something on your face." He said,  
"What?" She came closer and smacked him hard across his face leaving a red mark. He screamed, "Oww! What the hell was that for?" She said, "Just guess! Come on you're not that stupid you idiot! Now get out of my sight!" He got up rubbing his cheek and went up stairs to find if there was any ointment or lotion.

Sundrop sat there for a few minutes but then a knock at the door interrupted her train of thoughts. She got up and opened it to see a letter at the door exclaiming to come to the Factory to have a check up on how things were doing and to see if anyone killed one another yet. Jack came down to see what was the matter and peered over her shoulder, he said, "Who's that?" She replied, "A letter from the council to meet with us tomorrow to see how things are going. Couldn't be a better time!" He said, "Wait how are we going to hide that scar on your face?" She said, "First off if you didn't want anyone to see me with any bruises or scars then don't hit me, and I could easily solve this by just waiting in the sun to heal. But I think I want to get you in some trouble first." He said with panic in his voice, "Now no one has to know about this right?" She exclaimed, "Oh you first hit me, now you don't want anyone to know that you have a temper control problem?" He exclaimed, "Ok I _might_ have a temper problem-". She said, "Might?" He said, "Alright, I have a temper control problem but I swear to you I will fix your meals or clean up around this old trap of a building, just don't tell anyone please!"

She said, "Ok but only if you be my personal maid." He said, "You mean a servant or butler right?" She said, "No a maid or if you want me to tell the council that you gave me this fancy design on my face." He said, "No I'll be the maid, we'll have it your way." He said in disgust. She said, "Good now I shall wait in the sun for an hour, it is now 4:00 o'clock so that should give me until 5 o'clock. While I'm doing that fix me a gourmet dinner with an extravagant dessert." He said miserably, "Fine I'll get to it." He went inside and she sat in the middle of the woods in the rays of her sun and felt relief of all pain and stress. She snickered of what will become of Jack being her personal maid and the outfit she'll get him to wear.


	3. Warm nights

Sundrop waited in the sun until she heard the dinner bell ring. By then her face was whole and perfect again. Jack cooked her a chef's salad with lobster meat and for dessert cocoa mousse. Sundrop replied, "Not bad, you've impressed me, now leave me to rest and digest." Jack stated, "but what about MY dinner!?" Sundrop, "oh I almost forgot." She retrieves a handful of birdseed from her pocket. Jack, "no way am I eating birdseed!" Sundrop, "fine suit yourself." Jack, "no I'll eat it." He walks into the kitchen and all you here is Jack yaking and making disgusted noises. Jack, "This is worse than gruel!" Sundrop just laughed hysterically.

Then Jack exited the kitchen and started for the stairs exclaiming that he's going to bed. So Sundrop got her shower and made her way to the bedroom. She then realized that there was only one bedroom, with only one queen sized bed, without any covers. Sundrop, "So there's no sheets or anything?" Jack mumbled, "yes, and it's below zero in here!" Sundrop exclaimed, "Well we're going to have to share the bed, and we're going to HAVE to share our body heat so we, or I mostly don't get frostbite or something. Jack replied, "Wait, you mean like hugging?" Sundrop, "Reckon so, but it's only for tonight because tomorrow we go to the factory for a check up, and I'll get the sheets then. Jack reluctantly agreed to the horrid plan of "sharing body heat" and swallowed his pride. They both snuggled down with each other. Sundrop hated to admit it, but it felt, really…Nice.

The next morning both of them got up, prepared themselves for the up coming day and started toward the factory. Jack, "Not that I care, at all! But did you have a good sleep last night." Sundrop taken rather by surprise from the remark she said, "Yes it was great, and yours?" He said, "oh it was, it was good." Both seemed to redden a bit. Before they new it they reached Christmas town and entered the factory.

Sundrop said, "I'll go get the bed covers, and check the council hall to see if anyone has arrived. Jack, "I'll go walk around." Sundrop did go get the covers for the bed, and she sent them to be delivered to the house. However she snuck into the Council hall and made her presences known. Nobody was there. So she hatched the start of her plan and set up a projector hidden in the middle of table using the mistletoes to camouflage it. Then she punched in a few codes hooking up the projector to her phone. Next she snuck into the Costume department and looked at the racks and grinned evilly. She thought, "This, will be fun!"

_To be continued _


	4. Endless Meeting

_Continuation!_

Sundrop found Jack observing the factory that he thinks he still deserves. Sundrop shouted, "Yo! Frost for brains ready to go to Council?" Jack replied, "I choose to ignore your girlish comments for now. Lets go." Sundrop said under breath, "We'll see who is the girlish one soon." Jack said, "What ya say?" Sundrop replied rather coolly, "Oh nothing."

They finally arrived back at council to see everyone accounted for. Mother Nature spoke, "Welcome my daughter nice to see you. Unlike the sight of Frost standing so close to you that you can practically form into one creature." They both glanced at each other and stepped away blushing from embarrassment. Mother Nature spoke again, "Please take a seat." And of course the only seats were left were two propped next to one another. Mother nature addressed, "This meeting has officially begun, now Sunnydrop tell me how everything is going, hm." Sundrop began, "Well-" Frost interrupted, "It's horrible, it's torture with no vengeance or ending in sight you don't know what it's like!" Father Time replied, "That's my girl!" Sundrop answered, "Thank you daddy." Mother Nature spoke up, "Well it's only been half a month from a year, but if Frost can change sooner than the time given, the sentence will end sooner." Frost laughed, "Haha! That is highly unlikely for this "treatment" will never work." Mother Nature answered quite sternly, "Well then until you do change this treatment will end until further notice and that's not _**anytime**_ soon, Dismissed!" Everyone left before anyone could object.

Sundrop said as they're walking back to the house, "Way to go ice pop! Now I see a dim light of this situation ever ending, and I didn't even do anything wrong!" Jack replied, "Well I was just stating the truth!" Sundrop replied, "Whatever, well what do you suggest is for dinner?" Frost answered, "I found a turkey from the kitchen in the factory." Sundrop shouted "What! You stole a turkey!" Frost calmly stated, "No, I ordered a turkey and it should be waiting for us at the house." Sundrop said, "Whatever, I'm just cold and depressed." She then leaned on him and Jack looked at her with questionable eyes. Something inside of him started to stir and made his stomach twitch. He muttered under his breath, "May you get off me, you're making me sick."


	5. Jack Frost the French Maid

After they arrived home it was silence and napping that took place all day. Dinner was very solemn and quiet. They decided to sleep in different rooms that night so Sundrop took the chair downstairs while Jack took the freezing bed upstairs even though it had the acceptation of a new quilt. To Sundrop the morning came quick but not quick enough for it was very uncomfortable sleeping on the old dusty chair. A ring was heard at the doorbell. Sundrop shouted to Jack upstairs, "I'll get it!" An elf was standing there having trouble holding what appeared to be a dress. Elf, "Are you Sundrop?" Sundrop answered, "Are you the costume deliverer? Elf, "Yes." Sundrop, "Then yes I'm Sundrop, is that the package I had anonymously ordered?" Elf, "Correct, now please sign here and here." Sundrop took the "dress" and signed on the dotted line. Elf, "Thank you merrily!" Sundrop, "Your merrily welcome." She closed the door and took out the "dress" she evilly smiled to herself as she gazed upon it.

Later on yelling is heard up stairs Jack screamed, "No I'm not wearing that thing you ordered!" Sundrop, "Yes you will unless if you want everyone to know about your "behavior" towards me…physically." Jack, "Who knew a pretty fairy like you was capable of blackmailing a cold blackmailing spirit like me." Sundrop, "Oh what can I say, looks can be deceiving." Sundrop started downstairs as she's getting an ear full of Jacks swearing. Sundrop sternly stated to him upstairs, "No need to be a potty mouth." As she reached the bottom floor she quickly whipped out her cell phone and set it up to the device in the council room and she waited for Jack to come down the stairs.

Then he came stomping down the rickety stairwell. He stood at the bottom wearing a baby blue French maid dress, white fishnet stockings, pearl earrings, baby blue high heels, coral blue lipstick and eye shadow and stood there with a disgusted look on his face. Sundrop videoing this on her phone and said, "Say hi to the council Jack!' Jack, "W-wait this is being shown to the council?" Sundrop, "Yup, live too!" At the council in the middle of Mother Nature's speech the video footage came up. Everyone stared in astonishment and broke out laughing eating this image up, Mother Nature trying her best not to laugh and hid her face in her hand and just laughed out loud. Jack nearly fell down with embarrassment and also because of the heels. She then turned the phone to herself, Sundrop, "Hello Mother, Father, and everyone who has attended today, I'm just dropping in with a nice video of my personal maid, This is what happens to Jack when he disobeys me, well I won't keep you long, have a nice meeting, bye." She switched off her phone. But at the council they found the video device and replayed it over and over again as it is hilarious the 100th time over.

Jack, "I can't believe you did that." Sundrop, "Are you going to cry, I think there is a pretty blue handkerchief in that front pocket, but be careful not to smear your eye shadow." Jack, "I hate this punishment and I HATE you!" Sundrop, "Then do what your suppose to do and end this or it will continue forever and be stuck with me…wait for it, FOREVER!" Jack, "Go fall in a frozen lake!" He said this as he charges upstairs. Sundrop saw something in his face, was he actually sad and hurt? Oh well his problem any way.


	6. Am I Dreaming

**If by any chance I stole some ones idea on this up coming cupid scenario I apologize, it is made up totally by my mind and never was directed to be a stolen idea.**

An hour went by since the whole maid incident. Sundrop was feeling a little pang of guilt of what had happened. Sundrop, "Why has Jack not come down stairs yet? Well who can blame him right? Well maybe I was a little too harsh…Na!" She then glanced at the clock; it was 5 P.M, walking up stairs she found him curled up in bed. Sundrop, "Its almost dinner time, do you want anything?" Jack, "No." Sundrop, "But you've barely eaten in a few days." Jack in a tired and vexed tone remarked, "So-what." She walked over to his side and yanked the covers off him to reveal his thin body frame. Sundrop, "Oh my gosh, you're thinner than a Popsicle!" Jack weakly grabbed the covers back and replied, "So, who cares." Sundrop, "Apparently I do because if you die I will never be among the other spirits." Jack, "Walk away now or I'll feed you another ice shard and claim it was in self defense!" Sundrop stubbornly said in his face, "No!" Jack attempted to lift his arm and form an ice shard but started to fall out of bed. Then Sundrop stepped in to make sure he didn't break his icy ribs as he's trying to cut her with a semi ice shard. Sundrop, "Don't move I'll get you some left over turkey." Jack calling after her, "No don't-" she was already half way down the stairs.

After the nightmare of trying to force feed Jack, and cleaning up after his mess was over she decided to curl herself up and watch the fire. She was getting attached to the uncomfortable bumpy chair nowadays because that's where she spent most of her time. She then spotted a tiny radio on the mantle, so she decided to listen to what it occupied. Radio announcer, "And now here's a new remake of 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas' on the only 24 Christmas station." She saw that it was **the** only station, so she turned the radio off not wanting to hear another Christmas song because is was February, a month already into this torturous assignment. "Wait!" Sundrop panicked, she ran over to the calendar and read that it was February 13th only a few more hours until a very, how do I put this lightly, annoying day to her, _Valentines_ _day_.

Next morning she awoke to a yelp that was heard from outside. She peered out the window to see logs everywhere and Jack's body lying on the snowy ground with what seemed to be a blue liquid coming out of him. She then realized it was his blood. She ran outside and saw that it was a giant icicle that had pierced through his shoulder. Jack palely commented, "Morning, how was your night?" Sundrop, "No time for small talk, your shoulder is bleeding!" Jack looked over at his shoulder and said in a sarcastic tone, "My shoulder's bleeding I never noticed that. Maybe that's why I'm on the ground." She, with great effort struggled to get him inside, once then, she put him in her chair. Sundrop, "I'm calling 12-25!" Jack, "What number?" Sundrop, "Christmas town's number for 911." Jack, "oh, what kind of number is that? It should be 1-800-522-537-677." Sundrop, "Why that number?" Jack with a sly grin, "Because if you convert the numbers to letters and remove the dashes it is 1-800 Jack frost." Sundop sighed, "Get over yourself, this is a serious situation here."

Momentarily an elf doctor appeared, he was rather short, and had very thick glasses on him. Elf Doctor, "I see Jack has fallen ill." Jack said mockingly, "You can say that, if bleeding uncontrollably is a sickness then yes, I am sick." Elf Doctor, "Oh wow! That'll need some stitching." Sundrop, "Will that be involving a lot?" Elf Doctor, "No not much." He looked up at her. Well hello gorgeous." Taking off his glasses. Sundrop, "Hello doctor, doctor!" She waves her hands in front of his face. Sundrop, "Fine your not going to help me I'll call another-" Elf Doctor, "NO! I mean I will help, no need to call." Sundrop, "Good." So the surgery took place only going very slow as the elf doctor kept taking moments to glance longingly at her and while she kept prompting him to regain focus. Jack tried to keep back screaming from the agony, So Sundrop shoved a sock in his mouth. He just gave her a glaring confused look as she laughed at him. After shoving the doctor out the door it was only another hour underway to get ready to go visit the factory for yet another meeting.

Jack was ready, he didn't move from that spot since the surgery, all he did was cradle his shoulder. Sundrop came out with a breakfast tray for him. Jack, "And what's this? Poisoned food to put me out of my misery eh." Sundrop, "No just a little I'm sorry deed, and from now on you're relieved from your maid duties." Jack, "Wow, why such a sudden change of heart, you hot for me?" Sundrop, "Don't be so full of yourself, I need you to keep your strength so I don't get in trouble and for you to keep gathering the fire wood." Jack, "Sure you do." Sundrop annoyed said, "Just eat."

Later on as they arrived to the factory, it was buzzing with lovey dovey crap. Jack, "What's going on?" Sundrop, "Its Valentines day remember?" Jack disgusted said, "Aw hell no." As they enter into the factory cupid is fluttering around making his holiday a pain. Jack, "Lets go our separate ways please, I want to tour my, I mean the factory." Sundrop, "Whatev." Alone she walked, but then something came through her chest. She looked down and saw it was cupid's basic love arrows. She yanked it out and said, "Cupid, you know these mortal little dinky arrows don't work on me." Cupid, "Oh I know, I just wanted to make sure of that." What are you pulling out?" Asked Sundrop. Cupid, "Oh just my new contraption designed to fit your heart's desire. Sundrop, "Why bug me with it?" Cupid, "A request upon a certain elf doctor." Sundrop questioned aloud, "Ugg, will it ever end?" She ran for her life, passing by Jack she shouted, "Watch out!" Too slow was his reaction time and Jack was hit.

He stumbled over and angrily looked up and yelled at cupid, "Cupid! You idiot, why have you done such a thing?" He gasped. Cupid, "Uh wow would you look at that it's my break time." And with that he flew away. Sundrop came back and saw the arrow and more blood. Sundrop, "Cupid is such an idiot, are you ok?" Jack, "No I feel different." Sundrop, "Like how, different?" Then Sundrop fell to the floor and she looked down to see another one of Cupid's new arrows through her chest. Cupid, "Ha, an ace always has a spare." And with that he flew away. Sundrop, "Jack, don't look at me." Silence. Sundrop, "I said-" She looked at him staring at her. Too late, the arrows worked their evil magic. Sundrop, "I must get out of here." She ran out towards the abandon building. Jack, "Wait come back!" They both ran until half way she stopped, to only look behind her to see Jack tackle her to the ground. Sundrop, "Get off of me! I'll start to scream bloody murder!" Jack got off and saw that her eyes were closed. Jack annoyed spoke, "Open your eyes Sundrop." Sundrop said through closed eyes, "What eyes, they are open." Jack, "Ok how many fingers am I holding up then?" Sundrop, "Uh, twelve?" Jack stood her up and opened her eyes. Jack, "Wrong." Then he leaned in to kiss her.

Sundrop woke up screaming. Jack came out of the kitchen, came near and asked what was wrong. Sundrop screamed, "Get away from me! I don't want to kiss you! Let me Go!" She said beating Jack with a pillow. Jack grabbed the pillow and her arm and sternly said, "You are awake and in the living room. Also beating me with a pillow!" Sundrop looked around and said while she tried to catch her breath, "Oh…good morning."


	7. Let's Paint the town

Jack asked while rubbing his head, "Do we need to strap you down when you sleep?" Sundrop crankily said, "No, it must be because it's Valentines Day!" Jack sighed annoyed, "Not again. It seems like it's every year." Sundrop corrected, "It's because it _is_ every year." Jack, "Oh yeah, since it doesn't have the actual qualities of one, I keep forgetting that it's supposedly a "holiday"." Sundrop looking out the window says, "I reckon we stay hidden today, Cupid could pester us if we're in his radar." Jack holding his belt and attempted an accent, "I reckon so wee lassie." Sundrop, "Ok you're the only person I know that just mixed a western and Irish accent, in one sentence." Jack, "I'm not made for accents, I'm from New York lets say." Sundrop still looking out the window replied, "That explains _a lot._" Jack, "Shut up." Sundrop changing the subject, "What should we have for breakfast?" Jack smiling said, "Anything you'll make is fine." Sundrop, "Who says I'm making it?" Jack, "I'm not." Sundrop, "Together maybe?" Jack replied, "Not even on Valentines day."

After they scrounged for something editable to eat, something rang through their ears. Sundrop, "What was that?" Jack shrugged. Then it was heard again, it almost sounded like a bomb went off. Sundrop, "It sounds like it's coming from Christmas town, lets check it out!" Jack, "By the time we get there it will be over." "I'll fly you." She said. Jack laughed, "There's no way you're going to carry me." Sundrop, "I'll try." They burst out the door, Sundrop holding onto Jack, as he's screaming.

They arrived in town in no time. Sundrop, "You scream like a 5 year old girl." Before Jack could reply a shouting conversation grabbed them. It was between Easter Bunny and Cupid. Easter Bunny, "You call this a holiday? Getting people in love with another and causing them to be trapped with in it? It's sick!" Cupid, "At least I don't violate the law, don't take candy from strangers, you irregular sized fat bunny!" Sundrop, "What's going on here?" Mother Nature, "Best not get involved Sunny, when this starts there's no stopping it." Father Time, "Yes sweetie, turn around and go home, we'll referee this fight." Sundrop, "No! I'm on Easter Bunny's side!" Jack chimed in, "Me too!" Tooth Fairy, "Well I for one support Cupid, every spirit should have their own holiday to celebrate without problem." Sundrop and Jack, "I know!" Then out from a corner Curtis steps in. Curtis, "I'm on Cupid's side!" Everyone turns to him. Curtis, "What? It makes it even." Jack, "Even for what." Father Time, "Well for a paint ball battle of course, this helps settle fire between two spirits." Mother Nature, "Pick your weapons." Both teams grabbed a gun and hid in their bases. Father Time, "Battle begins, now!" He hit a gong that appeared out of nowhere.

Jack, "Do we have a plan here?" Sundrop, "Yeah, seek and kick ass!" Jack and Easter Bunny, "Works for me." Everyone split up. Sundrop made a stupid move and ran into the clearing shooting her gun in the air. Three heads pop up, guns aimed. Sundrop, "Crap." She ran for cover, dodging every pellet. She dove behind a small snow hill to find the rest of her team. Sundrop sarcastically whispered, "Wow you go far." Jack whispered back, "Oh and firing your gun, standing in the middle of the clearing helps." She glanced behind them to see the other team charging up their way. Sundrop, "Haul ass!" Each of them made a beeline out of there.

All day this went, Mother Nature and Father Time were watching this as if they were king and queen attending a duel in the coliseum. Sundrop slid in between two buildings and Jack joined her, they were laughing, gasping for air, and having a good time. Curtis and Easter Bunny took one another out leaving tooth fairy, cupid, Jack, and Sundrop. Jack, "Ok there are two left who can fly each, what will I do, I'll be a sitting duck." Then a light bulb went off. Sundrop, "I have an idea."

Tooth fairy and cupid hovered and floated around looking for Charlie. Then something was falling out of the sky shooting at the two. It was Jack and Sundrop forming a human fighter plane. In a panic, Tooth fairy and Cupid were firing rapidly. One shot came at them and down they went. Thinking that they won, Tooth fairy and cupid high-fived and started to celebrate. Just then Sundrop glanced over to see that Jack was shot and not she. So she slowly raised her gun and fired. The two targets were destroyed and victory washed over Easter Bunny's team.

The two walked home all sillyed up. Sundrop, "I hadn't had that much fun since me and John were together last." Jack, "Who's this John of which you speak?" Sundrop, "Oh he's my boyfriend. He's the one that puts the stars up every night." Jack, "And his name is John? For a star person I would expect Astro or Comet or something. John is not that special." "Why not, "John the Stargazer". Well his parents liked it, and why does it matter to you, are you jealous?" She teased. Jack, "Of-of course not! Insanity, liking you is, is, is just crazy." Sundrop, "Well same to you!" They both barely made it through the front door, they passed out in chairs that night. Silence invited itself again for the 3rd time and will remain there until another fight will break loose, and then it will start all over again.


	8. Taken

It was 3 in the morning and Frost was passed out halfway on the stares too lazy to make it to bed and Sundrop was curled up in her chair. Suddenly the window shot open, though not startling anyone and a chilling breeze swept in surrounding Sundrop. Sundrop in sleep mumbled, "Jack stop freezing the factory." She woke up and was about to scream until the wind choked her. She was hanging on to anything and everything. But it made no avail and she was dragged out the window and into the twilight dawn.

Morning came and Jack woke up with a start. Jack shaking his head looked around drearily. He attempted to hold on to the stair railing for support to get up and said, "Wow that was some party last night." He stretched and walked into the kitchen. Jack shouted, "Sundrop what would you want for breakfast!" No answer. "Sundrop?" He asked as he came out of the kitchen. No one was there. He saw the window opened with snow piled all around it. He decided to search everywhere but there was no sign of her. He ran outside and shouted her name. No answer. He then started to panic so he ran.

He wound up at the factory and in a flurried panic he ran to find Mother Nature and Father Time. He almost crashed into them. He dropped to his knees and pleaded, "Do you have Sundrop with you?" Mother Nature, "No she's supposed to be with you!" Father Time, "YOU'VE LOST HER?" Jack coward and whimpered, "No! I woke up this morning and she was gone!" Mother Nature, "Lets take a scan of your premises. On a radar screen a scan had swept through the abandoned and the forest, but no signs of life were anywhere. Mother Nature looked to Father Time with a sad and knowing glance. Father Time retuned her stare. Jack frantically asked, "What, what do you know?" Father Time, *sighed*, "She's been taken."

**Sorry for the chapter to be short I wanted it to be kind eerie/creepy/suspenseful so it can have you guessing. More will follow don't worry. :D**


	9. The Hunt's a Foot

Father Time stood Jack to his feet. Father Time, "Jack my boy you must rescue her." Jack confused, "Why me can't you send the snow patrol or E.L.F to do it?" Father Time looked at him sharply, "No! It will be you who does it." Mother Nature put her arm around Jack, "Come Jack we need to equip you with the right armor." They started to walk down a corridor. Jack confused asked, "Who will I be rescuing her from, who is the enemy?" Mother Nature glanced down at him, "When we gave you your sentence and the abode you are staying at we did some research. One of the reasons in why that building is abandoned is because of the viscous snow creatures that dwelled deep in the woods that surrounded it." Father Time, "We had assumed they migrated elsewhere seeing no activity around for a good while. And the forest was indeed empty but apparently one stayed around in the thick hiding in a cave covered in the snow undetected." Mother Nature, "And that would be a Yeti."

Jack stepped back, "Whoa whoa whoa that is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard! I am not saving Sundrop from a make belief creature." Father Time glared at him, "Stupid or make belief it doesn't matter! You are going to rescue her anyway I don't care if it's from golden baboons you will bring our little girl back!" He jammed his staff into the floor creating a crater. Jack rapidly nodded his head and sorta hid himself behind Mother Nature.

A few hours later all appeared at the edge of the wood behind the abandoned factory. Jack saw the ice in the air and the thick fog ahead. He noticed glaring eyes and roars coming from the forest he marched two steps forward and heard screeching and growling and he marched straight back. Mother Nature and Father Time crossed their arms and gave Jack the evil eye. He spun around and marched right back into the thick fog and disappeared. Jack whimpered and looked around jumping at every sound he heard. He suddenly froze rumbling was heard but he couldn't see anything. Then he saw 3 big silhouettes moving forward. Jack relaxed since he recognized that it was a polar bear family. The biggest one snorted at Jack and began to charge him.

Jack stood there like a dear in headlights. The bear knocked him down into the ground and trampled him. He groaned and rolled to the side avoiding another blow. He got back up and froze the bear's feet then ran into the thick, eventually loosing them. He looked around panting seeing giant snow covered trees around him and squawking of every kind of bird. Jack, "Why are there polar bears in this type of habitat? Aren't they suppose to be floating on a glacier somewhere?" He looked up and saw thousands of squirrels clambering up trees. He smiled, "These squirrels got guts for staying out in this cold frost." Then the squirrels armed themselves with nuts and rock. Jack's eyes went giant and he scrambled. Thousands of nuts and rocks were being flung at him and pelting him in the head and back. He ran toward the East side of the forest and found a little snowy opening.

Jack hazy eyed, "Well I think I'll call it a day." He set down his things and began to make himself at home. He rearranged snow, froze a few places and presto! A small icy room corner for Frost. He plopped down on the hard cold ice. Jack sighed, "Ah home sweet home!" He immediately fell asleep. As night was laid thick all around Frost woke up sweating. He was wide eyed and he saw something off in the distance. It was a orange glow far in the wood. He scrambled to his feet shouting, "Sundrop! Is that you! Sundrop!" He tripped over a bulging root and tumbled in the snow. He looked up to see only darkness, the light gone forever. Jack whimpered, "Sundrop…" He brought his head into his hands and began to weep and wail all alone in the cold frosty night deep in the wood.


	10. Is It Finally Happily Ever After?

Jack on his knees wiped away the tears streaming down his face forming ice cubes. Suddenly a fire sparked inside of him and burned bright in his heart. Jack got up, "I must find her and now!" He trekked on through the forest not even admitting to stop and rest. Dawn peered over the trees quite quickly. Jack stumbled around half a sleep through the wood, but still he was determined, praying to God for strength and to find Sundrop alive and safe. He collapsed his body on to a small dark cave. Curious he peered down inside, only seeing darkness engulf his sight. He was about to turn away until a soft orange glow faintly came glowing around the corner. Jack(Just like my dream!) He dashed inside without checking to see if it was even stable enough to walk into. Jack, "Sundrop! Sundrop! I'm here!" He came to a twilight lit clearing. There a type of crystal rock dazzled all around, forming walls and floors of brilliant color, a breath taking sight. A flash of light illuminated out of the corner of his eye. And there lay Sundrop amongst frozen stalagmites.

"Sundrop!" Jack screamed in horror. He dashed toward her but something sharp dug into his wounded shoulder(still healing from the icicle incident) and flung him back. He painfully gasped to see his shoulder reopened and gushing blood. Another flash of white shot by and smacked him, sending him flying into an uneven wall. He staggered to his feet trying to make out what was attacking him. He looked up to see an eight-foot yeti towering over him showing blood-stained teeth.

As if to mock him, the monster turned aside to show Jack his prideful work of making Sundrop his victim. Sundrop's body was covered in gashes and cuts. But one wound stood out alarmingly to Jack, it was the deep bite in her neck. Filled with rage and sorrow Jack stabbed the yeti with and ice shard right in the chest. Shocked the yeti stumbled backward. Jack gave a loud wail of grief. Sending vibrations through out the cave and finally releasing a giant jagged boulder come tumbling down on top of the yeti. Jack seemed surprised at the sudden victory then immediately drew his attention to Sundrop. He ran to her and lifted her into his arms. He gazed down at her and listened for her heart beat. A low but, faint thud sounded, that's what all he needed. He dashed back to Christmas town.

Jack frustrated, "Oh I'm never going to get back in time!" Then a figure floated overhead. He landed down holding a reindeer. It was Cupid! Jack, "Cupid? How did you find us?" Cupid, "I always can detect someone who's in love." Jack seemed to blush a bit. Cupid, "Come on we need to get back to town, with the looks of her condition we don't have much time!" Quickly Jack hopped on comet and cupid led the way. In no time they made it safely to town greeted by the frantic Mother Nature and Father Time.

Elves immediately grabbed Sundrop out of Jack's arms assuring him that they'll take care of her. Jack got off of Comet head low and heart grieved. Mother Nature and Father Time engulfed him with a hug of comfort and dismay. Jack, "Tell me she will be ok." Mother Nature, "She's my daughter and she will pull through, as long as the sun is still around she'll live!"

One Month Later. Sundrop was fully healed and recovered. Mother Nature was holding a party for Sundrop's recovery and Jack's heroic feat. Jack assisted Sundrop into the ballroom filed with happy elves and mythical creatures dancing away. Sundrop, "Jack come on I'm fine! I don't need you to assist me." Jack gazed at her, 'I do because I love." Then Mother Nature and Father Rime approached them. Father Time, "Jack my boy I want to thank you for saving my daughter and I want to apologize for my harsh behavior. Mother Nature, Yes and if it wasn't for our plan Sundrop wouldn't have found a nice man like you." Jack, 'Oh well thanks I mean-…Wait what did I hear, your 'plan'"? Father Time, "Yes my boy this whole punishment was not a really a punishment it was to get you to together."

Sundrop, "Pardon? Come again?" Mother Nature, "Yes we knew Jack's heart couldn't be melted, then there wouldn't be Jack Frost. But we know we can soften it and besides Sundrop you were so lonely anyway." Jack, "What! Well what about the Yeti part did you mean for that?" Father Time and Mother Nature exchanged a guilty look.

Mother Nature, "Wanted to go drastic seeing that the plan wasn't working so we-" Father Time cut in, "We bribed him to kidnap you so you can grow closer…we should've never trusted him it was a stupid move on behalf." Sundrop became angry then looked at Jack, "Oh well we forgive you, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have ended up together." Jack, "Yeah I guess I forgive you…for Sundrop's sake anyway." They kissed and a group hug ensued then Mother Nature and Father Time left them in peace. Suddenly a slow song came on and both leaned and danced with each other.

Sundrop, "Jack thank you for putting up with my terrible pranks and torment." Jack, "Aw that's ok…for now." Sundrop sighed, "You the sweetest guy know." Jack smiled then remembered, "Oh wait what about your boyfriend John so and so." Sundrop looked up at him smiling. Sundrop, "Even thoug you throw around your name you really don't know about it." Jack, "What?" Sundrop, "John is another form of the name Jack." Jack smiled and laughed.

Jack, "You know I want to do something." Sundrop, "What's that?" Jack, "This!" He dropped to one knee and everyone turned surprised at his action. Jack, "Sundrop Nature-Time will you marry me?" She stood shocked and surprised.

**Will Sundrop say Yes? Will Jack actually go through with it? Is it that easy? Why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned to my sequel coming soon!**


End file.
